In terms of functionality, ‘springs’ can be classified in three categories including compression spring, torsion spring and tension spring, and common compression spring is formed by spirally coiling metal wires with strong elasticity, such as steel wires, and generates elasticity by means of their elastic deformation. Such a compression spring is fixed and nonadjustable in elasticity after being formed and still takes up a large space after being compressed, and satisfactory comfortable level cannot be imparted to all the application areas when it is used for spring mattress and the like. Gas spring has been designed, but it consists of a cylinder, a piston (push rod), an additional built-in spring and other parts, which leads to complex structure and high requirement on inter-part fitting, and in particular, pistons are arranged respectively on the upper and lower ends of a flexible cylindrical body and a hollow cavity is formed therebetween to bring about spring effect, however, there is a defect of top-to-bottom air impenetrability, therefore, when it is used for mattress compression spring, moisture generated by human body or moisture in the environment will gather and cannot be removed through air convection, negative influence on body health is inevitable in the event that people sleeps on the air spring mattress filled with moisture; furthermore, the gas spring above is insufficient in deformation stroke, small in hardness adjustment range, complex in the production process for parts and high in cost, and stills takes up a large space when not used.